Amigo
by Cinderella Hale
Summary: Sé que somos amigos, y te lo agradezco. Pero ¿puedes explicarme cómo le digo a mi corazón que no te vea de la forma en que te ve? ¿Cómo le digo que esos latidos acelerados no pueden estar dirigidos hacia ti?


_Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo._

_Gracias a mi Beta-trilliza (? [Isabella Scott] por los consejos *-* _

_Mona chita amar a Jane (?_

* * *

**Amigo.**

De repente, él interrumpió mi prolongado silencio con un tímido _"¿Estás bien?"._

Me sumergí en sus ojos de zafiros brillantes tratando de atar cabos dentro de mi cabeza. No me había percatado de que hacía varios minutos me estaba hablando, intentando que le prestara atención sin que yo pudiera dar una respuesta.

Le respondí en automático con un "_Estoy bien_", soso, poco expresivo, desabrido y para nada sentido. No me detuve a contemplar la expresión de su rostro para saber si se había tragado mi respuesta, tenía miedo de que mi boca dijera palabras que no querría pronunciar.

Había algo en mi mente que me presionaba el pecho cada vez que tenía cerca a mi amigo, cada vez que sentía la presencia de Troy en un radio de veinte metros. Estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pero decirlo en voz alta jamás se me cruzaba por la cabeza. Sin embargo, ese _'jamás'_ no era así cuando lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca, así como en ese momento, preparando un par de simples cafés en la cocina de mi departamento.

Volví a mirarlo de reojo mientras el agua hervía y él se hallaba apoyado contra la mesada con los brazos cruzados y expresión pensativa, tenía el labio inferior sobresaliendo y los ojos perdidos en las pequeñas flores blancas de la cortina colgada frente a él.

Siempre me pareció un hombre atractivo, y más que eso… era realmente irresistible, poseía una belleza superior a cuanta había visto hasta entonces. Suspiré, esa era una de las razones por las que yo me mantenía en el papel de "la amiga". Él jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo. _Nunca_ me sentí más hermosa que nadie, y no lo era, estaba segura. Más bien entraba en la categoría de "normal", ésa que estaba cubierta por las chicas que no llamábamos la atención en ninguna parte. Además, Troy Bolton podía elegir de entre los racimos de chicas hermosas que lo rondaban, quizás a él le gustaban de ese tipo, rubias y superficiales. Nada más distante a mí. No lo sabía. A pesar de que éramos amigos hacía tiempo, nunca habíamos tocado _ese_ tema.

Sin embargo, por sobre su atractiva persona, para mí era sencillamente maravilloso contar con él para lo que sea. Siempre estuvo cuando lo necesité, me escucha, me entiende… adoraba que muchas veces pareciera más un niño que un hombre, le daba ese toque angelical que lo hacía único. El brillo en sus ojos azules que lo delataba cuando tenía una idea graciosa, las carcajadas que siempre estaban allí cuando su idea graciosa resultaba mejor de lo que había imaginado. Nunca podría estar aburrida con él, y si lo que necesitaba era estar tranquila, nadie se quedaba más callado que él. Respetaba mi espacio, mis silencios. ¿Qué más podía pedir para mí? Era feliz de sólo contar con su presencia, hacía que me sintiera completa.

En momentos como estos, las preguntas me carcomían, ahondaban en lo profundo de mi ser atormentándome al no encontrar contestación.

_¿Sería capaz de echar a perder tanto tiempo de amistad sólo para dejar de sentirme tan vacía cada vez que no pudiera contar con su presencia, aún arriesgándome a un dolor que lograría romper mi corazón en pedazos una y otra vez cada vez que lo viera?_

_¿Y si después de aquello no quería volver a verme?_

_¿Podría recuperarme algún día?_

_¿Qué significaba sufrir un pequeño dolor cuando lo tenía tan cerca que podía escucharlo respirar, en comparación del sufrimiento de no volver a verlo?_

Tenía seguramente más cosas que perder que aquellas que dudosamente podría llegar a ganar, y lo mejor era… _callar_.

_Callarme yo y callar mis sentimientos._

Sí, _era una cobarde_… pero si protegerme de un daño irreparable era cobardía, lo acepto. No me quedaba más que lamentarme por _"lo que hubiera pasado si…"_. Debería dejar las ilusiones para mis momentos de soledad, donde podía imaginar mil y una escenas donde Troy me amaba.

Volví a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo y lo descubrí mirándome también. Sentí que mis mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rosa cercano al rojo, como una adolescente insegura y vergonzosa a mis ya entrados veinte años. Desvié la mirada hacia abajo, titubeando y en un intento de ocultar mi sonrojo detrás de una cortina de pelo negro, me dediqué a colocar el azúcar a nuestros cafés ya casi listos.

Su mano detuvo la mía cuando estaba contando la segunda cucharada a su bebida, me tomó por sorpresa y no pude evitar mirarlo de nuevo. Una especie de corriente eléctrica me atravesó la mano ante su contacto, pero era una electricidad agradable, significaba que lo tenía como siempre había querido, acariciándome incluso aunque no le encontrara sentido a sus actos.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron a medio camino y aún con mi mano bajo la suya pude atisbar un brillo diferente en el azul de por sí precioso de su mirada, que hizo relampaguear algo dentro de mí. Me estremecí.

Sonrió al ver mi rostro nervioso, no entendía qué estaba pasando… _¿Por qué me miraba con tanta fijación?_

Intenté desviar la mirada de nuevo, pero no me lo permitió, ubicó su dedo índice en mi mejilla para que me volviera a mirarlo, para que nuestros ojos entraran en contacto de nuevo… no sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando en el aburrido castaño oscuro de ellos. Acarició mis mejillas sonrojadas con la parte posterior de sus dedos con la seriedad impresa en su angelical rostro y su atención en los roces.

Maldije por dentro al darme cuanta de que todo era un sueño. Ésa era la clase de ilusiones que se repetían en mi inconsciente cada noche y hacían que me despertara por la mañana con muchas ganas de llorar al verla esfumarse lentamente entre los recovecos de mi mente.

Sus ojos azules, curiosos, se clavaron en los míos… esbozó una sonrisa cautelosa y mi corazón se desbocó. Le devolví la sonrisa de la mejor forma que pude y suspiró. Su aliento me abrazó, acariciándome la piel suavemente como él lo había hecho momentos antes con sus manos, fue cuando caí en cuenta de que estaba a sólo un par de centímetros de mi rostro.

Este sueño estaba llegando demasiado lejos y no estaba segura de cuán mal me despertaría a la mañana siguiente. Me pregunté cuándo me había quedado dormida, quizás cuando me senté en el sofá a comparar las respuestas de nuestro último trabajo de investigación con mi compañero…

— Dime que esto no es un sueño. — Susurró él, ya sobre mis labios, con su voz aterciopelada, dulce como miel y tierna como algodón.

— No estoy segura. — Confesé mirando su boca tentadora.

Mis ojos se cerraron por inercia cuando lo vi acercarse…

_No era un sueño_... para mi fortuna, era el más tierno, suave y delicioso de los besos.

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado :)_

_esta es una de las cosas que más adoro hacer, por eso invado estos lados xD_

_Cualquier cosita que quieran decirme hacen click en "Review..." Se aceptan todas clases de críticas constructivas ^-^_

_Pronto van a tener más noticias mías... o eso espero xD_

_Besos._

**_*Cinderella Hale*_**


End file.
